Comme le jour et la nuit
by Kestrel21
Summary: Comme un bateau dérive, sans but et sans mobile, je marche dans la ville, tout seul et anonyme... JJ Goldman


  
Titre : Comme le jour et la nuit 

_Scribouillarde : Kestrel21_

_E-mail : _kestrelsamatele2.fr

_Base : X/1999_

_Genre : Indéfinissable… ou alors, ballade au grand air et rencontre inattendue (encore que…)-. _

_Couples : Kamui + Subaru , Subaru + Seïshiro+ Subaru_

_Résumé : Comme un bateau dérive, sans but et sans mobile, je marche dans la ville, tout seul et anonyme… (J.J Goldman)_

_Disclaimer : Soyons clair ! Les persos de X sont la propriété de Clamp._

_Hors je ne fais pas parti de Clamp._

_Donc les persos de X ne m'appartiennent pas ! (et c'est bien dommage !)_

_Et la chanson de J.J Goldman « Je marche seul » qui m'a inspiré cette fic ben, idem !  
Comme le jour et la nuit_

A ses pieds, comme un chat endormi, la ville ronronne doucement.

Alors qu'il la contemple du haut de l'immense building, une brise nocturne vient faire claquer son manteau et voler ses mèches folles.

Tranquille, impérieux, il écoute d'une oreille distraite la rumeur lointaine de la ville qui ne dort jamais.

La ville que, chaque jour et chaque nuit, il arpente inlassablement.

Elle lui appartient, il la connaît mieux que personne.

Il attend.

Un souffle d'air, un battement d'aile.

Il tend le bras, un aigle aussi sombre que le ciel s'y pose et replie ses ailes.

L'oiseau fixe son maître de ses yeux de braise en faisant claquer son bec.

Un sourire joue sur les lèvres de l'inconnu.

Il saisit brusquement les serres de l'oiseau.

L'aigle cris, bat des ailes, tente de se dégager.

Deux mots prononcés, à peine un murmure.

L'oiseau s'enflamme, la flamme se dissipe, redevient une simple carte qui disparaît dans le manteau de l'homme.

Il sourit toujours.

Cette nuit, il n'est pas seul.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Ses bottes claquent sur le pavé de la rue.

Tout le long du trottoir, les réverbères diffusent leurs lumières blafardes autour desquelles s'amusent des papillons de nuit.

Il marche dans la lumière tout en sachant que ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Mais ce soir, il s'en fiche.

Tout à l'heure, il a quitté le campus sans rien dire à personne. Il attendu la tombée de la nuit et il est parti.

Besoin d'être seul, de réfléchir. Ce soir, il veut oublier, oublier toutes ses obligations, oublier la guerre, l'avenir, l'enjeu…

Il veut juste marcher sans savoir où il va, pour une fois.

Probable que ses amis s'inquiètent de ne pas le voir, surtout Kamui.

Kamui est le plus jeune d'entre eux mais c'est sur ses épaules que repose l'avenir du monde.

Il s'en veut de lui donner plus d'inquiétude qu'il n'en a déjà.

Kamui, le seul à lui avoir dit qu'il avait besoin de lui depuis… Hokuto.

« Subaru, quoi qu'il advienne… ne meure pas ! Jure moi que tu ne mourras pas ! Tu me le promets ? »

Je te l'ais promis, grande sœur, murmure-t-il.

Seul le silence lui répond.

**/ Flash-back, la veille au soir/**

_- _Subaru…

L'exorciste se retourna. Kamui se tenait devant la porte.

_- _Entre, fit-il d'un ton neutre.

Le jeune homme s'avança dans la pièce puis, hésitant, s'assit sur le lit à côté du médium.

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda celui-ci.

Comme Kamui ne répondait pas, Subaru se retourna et écarquilla les yeux.

Le jeune leader semblait au bord des larmes.

Lâchant tout ce qu'il était en train de faire, Subaru passa son bras autour des épaules du garçon, l'attira à lui et le serra dans ses bras.

Il sentit Kamui se lover contre lui et agripper fermement sa chemise.

_- _Que ce passe-t-il ?murmura le magicien en caressant lentement les cheveux en bataille de son vis-à-vis.

La voix légèrement étouffée du jeune dragon du ciel lui parvint :

_- _Subaru, je… j'ai peur que tu partes.

Une expression de surprise se peignit sur les traits de l'exorciste.

- Les deux personnes auquel je tenais le plus, je les ais perdu et jamais je ne les retrouverais. Maintenant je comprends ce que tu as pu endurer et je comprends que tu veuilles te venger, continua Kamui d'une voix hachée. Mais je tiens à toi, je ne veux pas que tu meures. J'ai trop besoin de toi Subaru ! Je t'en supplies… ne meure pas…

Le magicien sourit et resserra sa prise sur le corps fin du garçon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas…

**/Fin du flash-back/**

Ce soir, les rues sont sombres et désertées. Les mains dans les poches, il marche toujours, sans but.

Ce soir, il espère ne pas avoir à se battre. Mais si il le faut, il le fera sans hésiter, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Ça fait longtemps qu'il a appris à ne pas s'embarrasser, à résumer ce qui peut l'être afin d'aller droit au but.

C'est si facile.

Ils le font tous, cette guerre les a tous changés.

Pourquoi y pense-t-il maintenant ?

Il secoue le tête, s'arrête et sort une cigarette de sa poche.

Il l'allume d'un geste négligent et reprend sa route.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Dans une ruelle proche, une silhouette, haute et sombre, marche, elle aussi.

Elle s'avance, aussi silencieuse qu'un souffle de vent, elle avance et attend.

Patience.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Une voiture passe en vrombissant.

Ses phares éclairent le trottoir d'une lumière crue et éblouissante.

Elle disparaît au détour d'une rue.

Maintenant les lumières sont de moins en moins présentes, il chemine toujours alors que la nuit reprend ses droits.

Le vent se met à souffler, apportant une odeur étrange.

Une odeur qu'il connaît bien.

Il s'arrête et lève les yeux.

Devant lui se dresse une arcade de fer rouillée et des grilles.

Un coup de vent apporte vers lui des nuées de pétales d'un blanc de neige.

Le parc Ueno.

Ça fait plus de 6 ans qu'il n'y est pas revenu, pourquoi ses pas l'ont-ils entraînés ici ?

Mû par une soudaine impulsion, il pénètre dans le jardin vidé de ses visiteurs.

A l'intérieur, c'est un autre monde.

Il avance dans l'allée plus sombre qu'un four, tout le long, les cerisiers en fleurs sortent de l'ombre tels des fantômes géants.

L'atmosphère est troublante, le bruit du vent dans les branches ressemble à une immense respiration.

Autour de lui, le parc sommeille alors que la pluie de pétales ne cesse de tomber.

Son esprit est brumeux, ses pieds l'entraînent vers le bout de l'allée.

Or, il ne veut pas y aller, il sait trop bien ce qui ce trouve là-bas, dans l'ombre et il ne veut pas le voir.

Le souvenir est trop vivace.

Il veut faire demi-tour mais à quoi bon, c'est comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus et, tel un automate, il avance, inexorablement.

Un cri aigu au dessus de sa tête, quelque chose frôle sa joue.

Il se retourne brusquement et à juste le temps de voir disparaître dans les ténèbres la silhouette d'un gros oiseau noir d'encre.

Un autre cri, plus long cette fois, plus déchirant aussi.

Le volatile réapparaît et son regard rouge sang transperce celui, émeraude, de l'exorciste.

Il crie encore, comme si il appelait quelqu'un…

« Un shiki ! »

Cette pensée vient à peine de le traverser que, devant lui, apparaît comme en plein jour, la silhouette d'un autre arbre.

Il est plus grand que les autres cerisiers, son tronc est large et noueux, ses racines profondément ancrées dans le sol, ses ramifications nombreuses et ses fleurs innombrables.

Il est le seul arbre du parc dont les pétales soient légèrement rosés…

_« Enfin, tu ne sais donc pas… que des cadavres sont enterrés à son pied ?_

_Mais… les gens sous le cerisier ne souffrent-ils pas ?_

_… Faisons un pari… » _

L'Arbre. Le Sakura. Celui qui est toujours en fleurs. Celui de la promesse.

Deux poids se déposent soudain sur ses épaules.

Même sans les avoir vues, Subaru sait qu'il s'agit de deux mains gantées de cuir.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Il s'avance à pas de loup dans l'allée de gravier.

Son œil unique perce l'obscurité sans mal, déjà, il le voit au bout du chemin.

Debout, les yeux levés vers la cime de son cerisier, il lui tourne le dos.

L'assassin s'approche avec lenteur et, doucement, pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

Aucun sursaut, aucun tressaillement ne parcoure le corps du jeune homme aux yeux verts, comme si il s'y attendait.

Il raffermit sa prise autour des épaules minces.

L'autre demeure aussi immobile qu'une statue de marbre.

Lentement, comme si il tenait entre ses mains un objet très précieux, il se saisit de son poignet et l'amène à hauteur de son visage.

Il tire une bouffée sur la cigarette à moitié consumée et souffle la fumée. Puis, la saisissant, il la jette au loin.

Le bout incandescent rougeoie encore un instant dans l'obscurité puis s'éteint définitivement.

Puis il dépose ses lèvres sur les doigts crispés, les embrasse les uns après les autres.

Subaru ferme les yeux.

L'assassin s'arrête et le jeune médium peut presque sentir le regard asymétrique posé sur sa nuque.

- M'aimes-tu, Subaru ? murmure-t-il soudain au creux de son oreille.

Silence. On dirait que même le vent cesse de souffler.

- Oui…, fait-il avec un soupir.

Il a soudain envie de se retourner, de poser ses mains sur ce visage qu'il ne peut voir mais qu'il devine aisément derrière lui.

Et il le sent. Le Sakurazukamori sourit.

- Et désire-tu toujours me tuer ?

Il hésite. Un instant.

- Oui.

Subaru le sait. Il l'a toujours su mais il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point la frontière entre l'amour et la haine est mince.

Derrière lui, Seïshiro sourit toujours.

Les lèvres de son pire ennemi se posent sur sa nuque.

- Alors nous nous reverrons, murmure-t-il. Mais, cette fois encore, je te laisserais partir, Subaru…

L'exorciste ne dit rien.

Il veut se retourner, le prendre contre lui, l'empêcher de disparaître.

Mais lorsqu'il regarde derrière lui, il n'y a plus personne.

Et devant lui, ce n'est que ténèbres, le Sakura s'est évaporé.

A nouveau, il est seul.

Seul avec la nuit, le vent et l'odeur évanescente des cerisiers du parc.

Owari 

_Vouala ! Oui, je sais c'est court, il y a pas d'histoire ni d'intérêt mais j'avais trop envie de le faire ! _

_Mais si vous avez des commentaires, des plaintes, des menaces de mort, des compliments, des boîtes de chocolat, etc, etc, vous savez où me trouver !-_

_K21_

_Le 27/04/04_


End file.
